


The 'Honour'

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin just can't seem to appreciate having to wear the Grand Chapeau.





	The 'Honour'

The privilege of wearing that feathered monstrosity was lost on Merlin. The other servants kept telling him that he was the most fortunate of men to have the Prince – the Prince! – arrange to have the Royal Headdress remade for a mere peasant. That the Grand Chapeau's design hadn't been used in decades, that the last appearance of the extraordinary headgear had appeared after a heroic and uncommonly devoted Royal servant had laid down his life for his King, and the Hero, although he did not survive the attack, was Honoured with a painting in full regalia. Posthumously of course.

What they didn't mention was that the painting was now hanging in the back of the dog kennel.

So much for heroes.

All Merlin knew was that when the feast was over, it would find its way into the cesspit behind the castle. In pieces, tiny, tiny pieces.

And then after burying that ridiculously overdone eyesore deep in the dung, Merlin would find a way to repay Arthur for the _honour_.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
